It is well known that condensation or moisture collects on the outer surface of cold drinking vessels such as Glasses, running down the vessel and collecting on the surface in which the glass or container is resting upon which could cause damage to that surface. Drink coasters have been used for many years as a means to prevent damage to furniture from that moisture. It is well known that coasters made of cork, paper, cloth, or stoneware lose their effectiveness to protect the surface from damage when they become over saturated. To solve this problem a water absorbing material could be placed in a water proof support. This is the approach taken in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,796 to Lansdowne Issued in 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,873 to Wilmoth Issued in 1989. These coasters didn't have a device for emptying the accumulated moisture. This was solved by U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,304 Issued to Almada in 2013. However, this coaster wasn't able to be dis-assembled for cleaning or replacement of the Insert.